


ABC dell'amore

by Rota



Series: Perché i lupi scodinzolano [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Non hai bisogno di sforzarti in questo modo.La mano di Vil tremò, con essa anche la tazzina da tè tra le sue dita. Lo guardò sorpreso, mentre la luce verdastra di Diasomia colorava i loro profili e le lunghe corna del re. Quanto era stato stupido a credere che anche l’amore fosse una maschera, come la bellezza in passerella: tutta la verità stava nello sguardo severo di Malleus, tingeva l’intero mondo di qualcosa di diverso e più caldo, pronto ad accogliere anche i suoi errori.Spaventoso, eppure così desiderabile.[Raccolta di drabble - MalleusVil / JackEpel / RookLeona][Questa fic partecipa all’iniziativa “Edizione speciale: Corsa delle 24 ore” indetta dal forum Torre di Carta]
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Jack Howl, Malleus Draconia/Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Series: Perché i lupi scodinzolano [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930702
Kudos: 9





	ABC dell'amore

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: Questa fic partecipa all’iniziativa “Edizione speciale: Corsa delle 24 ore” indetta dal forum Torre di Carta. ( https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/ )  
> **Note autrice: Di nuovo ciao a tutti!  
> Questa raccoltina di drabble è strettamente legata alla mia JackEpel “Perché i lupi scodinzolano” (infatti diventerà una serie tipo), le due cose sono abbastanza legate e quindi sarebbe necessario leggere prima la mia OS per comprendere queste (.) Più che altro, perché do molte cose per scontate jihgfdxdcfgvhj  
> Sono 12 drabble, 4 per ogni pair! Ho indicato il pair e il prompt in uno schemino iniziale, così che sia un attmo più chiaro!  
> Buona lettura a tutti (L)

  
  
***Prompt:** 10\. “Now everything has changed | I'll show you love | I'll show you everything | With arms wide open,” (Creed, With arms wide open)  
 ***Pair:** Malleus/Vil  
* **Parole:** 109  
  
  
-Non hai bisogno di sforzarti in questo modo.  
La mano di Vil tremò, con essa anche la tazzina da tè tra le sue dita. Lo guardò sorpreso, mentre la luce verdastra di Diasomia colorava i loro profili e le lunghe corna del re. Quanto era stato stupido a credere che anche l’amore fosse una maschera, come la bellezza in passerella: tutta la verità stava nello sguardo severo di Malleus, tingeva l’intero mondo di qualcosa di diverso e più caldo, pronto ad accogliere anche i suoi errori.  
Spaventoso, eppure così desiderabile.  
Imbarazzato, Vil tentò di sorridere e intrecciò le dita con quelle di lui, che accettarono anche la sua stretta.  
  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 16\. "I've got you deep in the heart of me | So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me," (Frank Sinatra, I've got you under my skin)  
 ***Pair:** JackEpel  
 ***Parole:** 111  
  
  
Hanno corso fino allo sfinimento e poi hanno trovato un albero sotto cui riposare. La scuola e le lezioni di magie lontane, compagni e studenti e rumori che non sentivano: ebbri di baci, si sono seduti nell’erba e hanno chiuso gli occhi – solo per cinque minuti, si sono detti.  
Quando poi una farfalla si posa sull’orecchio teso di Jack, il lupo si sveglia piano ancora stanco. Segue il movimento della farfalla, lo vede: Epel è scivolato in basso, appoggia ora il viso alla sua coda folta, a cui è aggrappato.  
Eccolo, il privilegio dell’amore. Sentirsi pieni di una contentezza anche solo per un istante, che poi sembra durare in eterno.  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 409\. Lettera  
 ***Pair:** RookLeona  
 ***Parole** : 109  
  
  
Leona era fiero della propria capacità di trovare ottimi posti per i suoi lunghissimi sonnellini. Per questo motivo, quando sentì distintamente arrivargli addosso qualcosa a gran velocità, sobbalzò sorpreso sul terreno morbido dell’aiuola della serra scolastica.  
La vide accanto al suo piede: una freccia con una lettera. Ringhiò cercando Rook con lo sguardo, attorno a sé, senza però trovare nulla. E quando aprì la lettera, aspettandosi una minaccia di morte o una sfida, vi trovò solo un grande e rossissimo cuore, con la scritta “R&L 4ever” – allora sentì la risata di lui riecheggiare tra le piante grasse e desiderò davvero andare a ucciderlo con le proprie stesse zampe.  
  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 114\. Mantenere un segreto  
 ***Pair:** MalleusVil  
 ***Parole:** 109  
  
  
Distratto, Vil nota del movimento tra le fronde degli alberi sotto il suo balcone di pietra: riconosce la malagrazia del proprietario e quindi sospira.  
-Tutto bene?  
Malleus è ancora lì, galleggiante nell’aria densa della sera, che sta aspettando il bacio della buona notte – e piuttosto che rinunciare a questo, il Capo Dormitorio decide di coprire la fuga dello studente di Pomefiore. Solo per una volta, solo per il suo amato.  
Non serve neanche che si spieghi; si china in avanti, bello più della luna, e Malleus chiude gli occhi per concentrarsi sul dono dato dalla sua bocca di miele. Il suo profumo è ciò che lo riempie, completamente.  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 410\. Albero  
 ***Pair:** JackEpel  
 ***Parole:** 101  
  
  
Le luci di Pomefiore raggiungevano ancora la sua schiena: questa volta non si era allontanato tanto.  
Ebbe un balzo quando, dall’ombra dell’albero sotto le mura alte del Dormitorio, qualcosa lo afferrò forte; soffocò una risata contenta quando incontrò il petto saldo di Jack.  
Sapeva bene quanto gli fosse costato, fare quelle cose di nascosto. Anche senza vederlo, percepiva il calore rosso del suo viso.  
Epel gli abbracciò la vita, rifugiandosi nel suo abbraccio pieno d’amore. In punta di piedi, posò sul suo mento il primo di una lunga serie di ringraziamenti. Jack, quindi, riprese a scodinzolare contento, attirandolo nell’ombra con sé.  
  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 28\. “A modo mio avrei bisogno di carezze anch'io,” Piazza grande, Lucio Dalla;  
 ***Pair:** RookLeona  
 ***Parole:** 124  
  
  
È sempre la stessa storia, Rook sa quanto Leona ami imprimere arroganza nelle proprie parole.  
-Vai via da qui prima che gli altri ti vedano.  
Uscire da Savanaclaw senza essere visto: niente di più semplice. Eppure, Rook rimane a fissarlo ancora sdraiato con un sorriso, deliberatamente lento. Leona sbuffa, si lamenta e tenta persino di ignorarlo, girando nudo tra le lenzuola del proprio letto.  
Rook, però, è ancora lì.  
Quindi, si volta a baciarlo. Non ruggisce feroce davanti al suo viso, come le prime volte, perché perderebbe solo tempo. Gli lascia un bacio a stampo, vinto dalla sua fastidiosissima insistenza, e poi torna a rifugiarsi tra le coperte rifiutandosi di ascoltare tutti i ninnoli che Rook utilizza per salutarlo e quindi sparire dalla finestra.  
  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 422\. Specchio  
 ***Pair:** MalleusVil  
 ***Parole:** 111  
  
Era difficile perdere qualche particolare, data la grandezza di quello specchio. Malleus vide l’espressione sul viso perfetto di Vil e per un attimo se ne preoccupò.  
Il ragazzo di Pomefiore percepì le sue mani rallentare, così aprì gli occhi e lo guardò nel riflesso stagliarsi risoluto tra i mobili eleganti della sua camera personale – gli sorrise.  
-Sto bene, continua.  
Un po’ dubbioso, Malleus riprese a spazzolare i suoi capelli perfetti, attento a non lasciare neanche un nodo.  
Benché quella sola immagine fosse troppo emozionante, per lui, Vil si obbligò a guardarlo attraverso lo specchio: non si capacitava ancora di come Malleus riuscisse nelle piccole cose a provocargli un tale batticuore.  
  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 368\. “Per rendere felice una persona bisogna esserci.” – Pratiche di consapevolezza, Thich N. Hanh  
 ***Pair:** JackEpel  
 ***Parole:** 118  
  
  
Era raro che Jack si sentisse a disagio. La sincerità del suo cuore lo schermava da situazioni particolari e sconosciute, non adatte alla trasparenza del suo spirito. Ed era abbastanza sicuro di aveva detto a Epel che non apprezzava tanto le mele, almeno una dozzina di volte.  
Nel mezzo del cortile di Pomefiore, su una sedia troppo piccola per il suo sedere e la sua coda scodinzolante, Jack si sporse dal tavolino elegante e si fece imboccare per l’ennesima volta dal fidanzato, occhi solo per lui – come tutti gli altri presenti, d’altronde.  
Quando il sole però illuminò il suo sorriso sorridente, ogni cruccio del lupo si sciolse, e lui ricordò quale fosse il vero significato del tutto.  
  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 134\. In biblioteca, contro gli scaffali della sezione dedicata al genere fantascientifico  
 ***Pair:** RookLeona  
 ***Parole:** 128  
  
  
Leona gli afferra i capelli, schiacciandogli il viso contro il proprio collo. Le sue orecchie si tendono: oltre lo scaffale pieno di libri, qualche risata di giovani studenti che si allontanano assieme a passi frettolosi.  
Sospira, giusto in tempo di sentire l’altro ridacchiare appena. Poi, i baci riprendono, e Rook sceglie il momento giusto per lasciare l’impronta della propria bocca sulla sua pelle – non si vede, ma gli basta che Leona sappia della sua esistenza.  
Il ragazzo si arrabbia, ringhia. Lo spintona contro lo scaffale dall’altra parte dello stretto corridoio, sbatte la testa contro un libro volante e lo prende per le cosce, lo solleva mettendosi tra le sue gambe larghe.  
Rook si aggrappa subito a lui, ben contento di affogare un’altra risata in un bacio violento.  
  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 264\. “Vale la pena di sciogliersi per qualcuno. ” (Frozen)  
 ***Pair:** MalleusVil  
* **Parole:** 101  
  
  
Rigido, Vil lasciò che lo toccasse ai fianchi e si chinasse verso il suo viso. Si concentrò su dettagli insignificanti, perché la sua mente era a un passo dal perdere completamente il controllo – era tutta colpa del suo odore.  
Malleus fu gentile, perché non indugiò sulle sue labbra e si prese l’onere dell’iniziativa. Lo guardò dolce, aspettando che ricambiasse. Gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso furbo quando si mosse nell’abbraccio, cercandolo come lui lo cercava.  
Vil non diede poi peso ai capelli spettinati e alla divisa in disordine: visse quei lunghi attimi solo per lui, per trovare una nuova ragione.  
  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 170\. Un gesto d’affetto  
 ***Pair:** JackEpel  
 ***Parole:** 103  
  
  
Quando Epel si avvicinò al suo letto e Ruggie uscì finalmente dalla camera, il lupo capì che la febbre non gli stava giocando un brutto scherzo. Era davvero venuto a trovarlo, mentre stava male.  
-Ti ho portato qualcosa.  
Lui borbottò, ma non aveva la forza neppure di girarsi tra le lenzuola e nascondere il proprio viso arrossito per l’imbarazzo. Epel si sedette sulla sedia della scrivania, appoggiando i dolci e la frutta per liberarsi le mani – e subito Jack gli afferrò il polso, in necessità di un contatto con lui.  
-Grazie, Epel…  
Il ragazzo sorrise docile, cominciando a raccontargli la propria giornata.  
  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 195\. “Dio mio, sei davvero insopportabile.”  
 ***Pair:** RookLeona  
 ***Parole:** 118  
  
  
-… davvero insopportabile.  
Rook fu preso alla sprovvista, ma si riprese in fretta a quel commento acido – Leona stava facendo le fusa contro il suo petto, a mollo nell’acqua tiepida.  
-I miei erano solo complimenti, Lion King. Non altro.  
-Beh, un po' troppi. Potresti impegnare la tua bocca a rimanere chiusa, invece.  
Rook lo accontentò, senza smettere di sorridere: lui teneva ancora gli occhi chiusi e gli permetteva di pettinargli i capelli, disfargli le trecce e accarezzare in punta di dita le orecchiette pelose. Era già molto.  
Si mosse appena nella vasca, per una posizione più comoda. Pian piano, Leona si abbandonò a lui, abbastanza tranquillo da dormirgli addosso come se fosse il più comodo dei cuscini.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
